


Lynn and Erin Make a Porno

by clio_jlh



Series: independent films [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Mechanics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: Even though their fans knew that Erica and Lydia—or “Erin” and “Lynn"—were together in real life, Lydia liked playing characters in her films.  This meant shooting on location at times rather than back at their small studio, which did require the occasional sacrifice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to pinetreelady for her help with this one! A kind of sequel to Steve and David Make a Porno, which was my very first Teen Wolf fic, so it's fitting that this story is likely my final one.

Lydia was keeping her robe on for as long as possible, because her tiny skirt was just _not_ cutting it. "Why is it so fucking cold?"

"Because the only time we could shoot in this garage without the mechanics watching was at five am," Scott said, rubbing her shoulders. "We've only got three hours, so make it count."

Erica, whose jumpsuit costume provided a lot more coverage, smiled at them both. "We can get it done, boss," she said, winking at him.

"Then let's get going," Allison said, handing a camera to Scott.

* * *

Lydia shed her robe and smoothed down her skirt. Even though their fans knew that Erica and Lydia—or "Erin" and "Lynn"—were together in real life, Lydia liked playing characters in her films. This meant shooting on location at times rather than back at their small studio, which did require the occasional sacrifice. It was worth it, though, to watch Erica in her tight blue jumpsuit leaning over a car in the corner. 

"Hello?" Lydia asked.

"Tuesdays I work on the Fairlane," Erica said. 

"Alicia sent me," Lydia replied, with all the entitlement and irritation she could manage. 

Erica turned around, grinning widely, red lips stretching over bright white teeth. She'd undone a few buttons on her jumpsuit and her bra was just barely out of view. "You must be Lynn," she said, looking Lydia up and down. 

Even here, though they were acting, Lydia could almost feel the heat from that look on her own skin. She raised her eyebrows and leaned back against the Volvo. "So you're familiar with European imports from the seventies?"

"Intimately," Erica, stepping closer. 

"Alicia didn't mention your name," Lydia said, now having to look up to maintain eye contact.

She pointed at her jumpsuit, where Erica had stitched in her own porn name the weekend before; she was a woman of many hidden talents. "Erin," she replied. 

"Well, Erin, I'm not sure what Alicia implied ..."

Erica's little grin tilted to one side. "Just that you're my type." She paused, close enough now that they were almost touching. "That is, if you're as interested as you seem to be."

Lydia cocked her head. "Maybe I am, so long as it's understood that if anything, it will be _me_ taking care of _you_."

"Even better," Erica said, grinning again. "So, could you pop the hood for me? Let me see what I'll be working with?"

"Excuse me?"

"Of the _car_? I'm a professional, after all. Business before pleasure."

"Oh, sure, of course," Lydia said, reaching behind her through the open window and popping the hood open.

* * *

"Cut!" Allison shouted. "That was perfect, ladies! Let's move to the next set-up, quickly!"

Lydia and Erica hugged and giggled a little, to break the tension they'd so painstakingly built up. "Good job finding that hood latch," Erica said as they walked back over to their chairs behind the cameras and out of the way.

"Wasn't it?" Lydia replied. "I'm very proud of myself."

* * *

Erica came out from the office, wiping her never-were-dirty hands on a towel, and handed Lydia a card and receipt. "You're all set."

Lydia tucked them into her bag, then hopped up on the hood. Erica was glad they'd had the car going a moment ago, or the metal would have been awfully cold on Lydia's thighs. "Worth every penny. I've never heard it run so smoothly," she said. 

"That's why it's called a tune-up," Erica said, tossing the towel aside. 

"So," Lydia said, reaching out to run a finger along Erica's collar, "do you take tips for good service?"

Erica moved a little closer. "Depends. What are you offering?"

"These," Lydia replied, spreading her legs to hook them around Erica's waist. She took one of Erica's hands and placed it on her breast. "These," she repeated, and Erica couldn't help but cup her hand around it, let her thumb brush over her already-firm nipple. 

But Lydia didn't let her linger; she moved her hand lower, between her legs. "And this."

Here was the early money shot—the one that kept the viewer in—and Erica had to play it just right. Feigning surprise wasn't difficult; she _still_ found it surprising that Lydia could hide her strap-on under such a tiny skirt. But she had to push up that skirt just so if Scott was going to get the shot. And there it was: a deep violet strap-on that rose from Lydia's loins as though it had always been there. 

Erica took back a little control then and kissed Lydia, hard and wet, no preamble. Lydia took the opportunity to undo a few more buttons on Erica's jumpsuit and reveal the blue lace bra beneath. 

"You wore this here?" Erica asked, when the kisses has slowed. "Under that tiny skirt?"

Lydia shrugged. "Wasn't the first time."

"I can tell," Erica replied. "This how you'll be taking care of me, then?"

"I'd like to, if you would." Lydia pulled back, looking Erica in the eye.

Erica licked her lips. "I would like nothing better than to have you fuck my pussy with what you're packing."

"Then there must be somewhere more comfortable than the hood of my car," Lydia said.

"I know just the place," Erica said.

* * *

The only way for Scott to get the insertion close-up, they ultimately determined, was to sit in the footwell of the backseat of the Fairlane. Erica had her right leg up over the front seat, her left ankle over Lydia's shoulder and, well, it was a good thing her upper body and face weren't in the shot. Not to mention it was only physically possible because the top was down. Lydia rubbed her ankle in thanks as she thrust into her.

"Can't hold this for long, boss," Erica said.

"Just a few more," Scott said apologetically. "Looks great!"

Allison was watching on her iPad, a light for fill in her other hand. "It really does. You're going to be proud of this one."

"Better be," Erica grunted.

"Okay," Scott said. "Think we got it?" 

"I think we got it," Allison said, nodding. "Next set up. Scott, how's the angle shooting from the front seat?"

Scott moved as Erica put her legs back down into something approaching a normal position for getting fucked. "Fantastic," he reported. "We can do this until they flip, and then we'll go back to the outside of the car."

"Let's do it," Allison said.

* * *

So they started with Erica on her back in the Fairlane, mostly because she was taller, but also to show Lydia being physically on top as well as, well, topping. Lydia was strong, easily thrusting into Erica over and over, her breasts swinging over Erica and so easy to caress.

"Loving this," Erica said.

"Of course you are," Lydia said. "I can tell."

"But I can do some of the work," Erica said. "If you like."

"You on top of me? What would be bad about that?" Lydia said, leaning over to kiss her. She pulled out, a string of Erica's wetness coming with her, and Erica had to hope that Scott had caught _that_. 

In a car as old and roomy as the Fairlane was with the top down, it was easy to switch positions without really stopping. Lydia lay down on that back seat, red hair contrasting with the white leather. Erica knelt with one knee on either side of Lydia's legs, and slowly lowered herself down on that familiar purple cock.

"Fuck," Erica said, biting her lip and pushing back her hair so her face could be seen.

"Yeah, you love that," Lydia said. "You need to be filled up, don't you, sweetie?"

"So much," Erica said, starting to raise herself up and down, really ride the thick cock inside of her. The dirty talk wasn't in the script exactly, but Erica's Erin persona was an insatiable bottom-type, because it played well against Lydia's bossiness. 

Lydia put her hands on Erica's breasts, as Erica had done when she was in that position. "Gorgeous."

Erica could only moan at that, but she arched her back, tried to look as hot as possible.

"No trying, just be," Lydia said. 

Erica wasn't sure if she was talking to Erin the mechanic or Erica herself, but she calmed down a little, went for moaning instead of posing. 

"You need to come, sweetie?" Lydia asked. 

"Wanna make _you_ come first."

"Time for that later. Now tell me when you need to come and what you like." 

Lydia knew only too well, but the fans liked hearing them ask for what they wanted, in as dirty language as possible. "Fingers," Erica said, almost breathless. "Fingers on my clit."

Lydia slid her left hand down from Erica's breast, along her waist and hip, until her thumb reached Erica's pussy. "Here?" she asked.

"Yes," Erica said, shivering. "Yes, fuck."

"It's so hard. Makes it easy to feel. Soft and easy?"

Erica shook her head, because that only teased, like trying to scratch an itch through your clothes. 

"No, a girl like you likes it hard, doesn't she?" She pressed Erica's clit firmly. 

"M-more, _please_."

Lydia raised her eyebrows, but then she was finally getting with the program, pinching Erica's clit hard between her thumb and forefinger. "Like that?"

"Yeah, like that," Erica said, because oh god that was good, like a shot right through her, and she was bouncing faster now.

"Wow," Lydia said. "I might have to grow some nails for you."

It had never been difficult for Erica to come in front of the camera. She figured that was the whole point, after all, and Lydia knew all the tricks. Erica's pussy clenched around the cock inside her as she cried out, riding the wave as she rode her cock, and then collapsing down atop Lydia.

"So," Erica said when she'd caught her breath, "what about you?"

"What about me?" Lydia repeated and grinned, slow and evil.

* * *

The final set up was a lot easier. Lydia spread herself across the passenger seat, which had been pushed all the way back, and Erica knelt before her on a strategically placed cushion. Scott was on the driver's side, Allison just outside the open door on the passenger side. 

"We've got about twenty minutes left," Allison said. "Make 'em count."

"Don't _challenge_ her," Lydia said, shaking her head, but Erica just laughed.

* * *

The old car was unexpectedly comfortable, enough room on the seat for Lydia to bend her knees and put her feet down flat. After all the previous activity it was nice to just sit down with some old-fashioned eating out; besides, Erica had a talented tongue and knew not only how to use it, but how to make it look good. Lydia had talked up a storm while she was doing the fucking, but now she let the sound of skin-on-skin take over, with just a few gasps and light moans from her. 

Okay, not so light moans, especially when Erica kicked things into her higher gear and got her fingers involved. She was thrusting two into Lydia to brush against her g-spot as Erica's tongue worked her clit. Erica's other hand spread Lydia's pussy lips open, exposing her wet skin sensitive to Erica's every breath and the cool draft in the garage.

Lydia arched her back, one hand on her own breast and the other in Erica's blonde hair, both urging her on and hanging on for the ride. She didn't get so lost that she wasn't aware of how she looked, but there was never any need to fake any kind of reaction when Erica was on her game. Even so, her orgasm came as a surprise, and she struggled not to pull Erica's hair or close her spread thighs. Erica didn't stop, took Lydia's shout as encouragement, and pulled another one out of Lydia before she managed to push Erica's head away.

"Had enough?" Erica asked, grinning. She pulled herself up over Lydia, stopping for a kiss before slumping down on the driver's seat.

Lydia stretched her legs. "For now," she replied.

"So long as no one else gets their hands on that Volvo," Erica said.

"That," Lydia replied, "you don't have to worry about."

* * *

"Cut!" Scott said. "That's a wrap!"

Allison glanced at her watch. "And none too soon. They'll be here any minute."

"Oh my god," Erica said, hopping out of the car and reaching for her robe. "We are going straight to the diner. I could eat all of the things."

"I see how it is," Lydia replied as she dressed. "I'm just the appetizer."

"Lady, you are a full meal in every sense, except keeping my stomach from growling. Now, get your panties on so we can make Scott buy us pancakes."

Lydia watched Erica pull on her favorite jeans, the old soft ones that hugged her curves in all the right ways, and she was so pleased with herself that how could Lydia deny her—well, often Lydia wondered how she denied Erica anything that she truly wanted, but in this moment demanding time to shower first just seemed churlish.

"Sounds like a plan," she said, and Erica's grin was more than reward enough.


End file.
